Attacking with Melee
How attacking works (regarding melee attacks) To attack someone, first a player must roll to first swing his weapon (failed swing means that the attack is redirekted towards the player that was attacking, critical failure results in weapon being thrown away from player, player rolls to se direction and distance of throw) Then he must roll where the attack lands (if the player lands a blow) and what angle the blow will have when connecting to opponents bodypart. The player must then roll to see if the attack bounces of the target or not. (if attack bounces of the target it counts as glancing blow and does nothing) Now the opponent rolls a die to see if he can either parry or avoid the attack (failing to avoid or parry the attack means that the player can continue to see what the results of the attack are) (if the attack is parried both roll a die to see damage dealt to each others weapons), after damage on weapons have been both roll to se if either of them drop their weapons or not, if weapons are dropped roll to see both what direction the weapon flies at and how farit flies, anyone in the path of the flying weapon is instantly hit. (if the attack is dodged, the player must roll a die to see if he drops his weapon or not, if he drops it then he rolls a die first to see what direction the weapon is thrown at and then how far it is throw, if any creature is in the path the player rolls a die to see if the creature gets hit by the flying weapon) after that the player must roll to see if the attack penetrates any protective gear (armor, shields, magic def and stuff) as long as the attack wasn't either avoided or parried, if the attack fails to penetrade any defencive gear the attack counts as fail After that, the player rolls for damage dealt (if the player managed to penetrate the enemies armor) after that he rolls to if the player does shock, internal or lethal damage. After that, the player must roll to se if the weapon used to attack has been damaged (higher chance against better armor) If the weapon receives critical damages the player is unable to use it and it is automatically discarded. The player rolls to see if the opponents armor has been permanently damaged by the attack ( blunt weapons offer higher chance to damage armor ), if the armor has been critically damaged it falls apart and can no longer be used for protection. Finally the player rolls a die to see if the attack receives any bonus effect Rending (next attack automatically bypasses armor) Cleave (slices clean through opponent, giving an extra attack against another opponent) Crushing blow (breaks major bones in inflicted area, if head is affected player rolls to se how large the amount of brainz are that stain his shirt) Dismemberment (opponent automatically loses a bodypart, roll to se direction, altitude, distance and goryness of the afflicted bodypart) Castration (opponent loses ability to produce offspring, also suffers from lowered self-esteem and becomes a social reject) Retardation (opponent loses almost all form of brain function, intelligence, reasoning and other functions) Change race (randomly changes opponent to random race) Change sex (changes opponent's sex randomly). Change height (mostly resembling another form if dismemberment) Reduce base stats (opponent throws a die to see how much his continued life will suck) Reduce skill stats (opponent throws a die to see how much he will suck at doing stuff)